


К западу от заката

by NightBat



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout Van Buren, Fallout: New Vegas, Van Buren - Fandom
Genre: Fallout: Van Buren Content, Gen, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Встреча сбежавшей заключенной и человека, которого вот-вот повесят.Скромная попытка описать отношения первоначальных версий Курьера и Джошуа в соответствии с теми обрывками информации о Van Buren, что мне удалось найти.
Relationships: Female Courier & Joshua Graham, Hanged Man & Prisoner
Kudos: 1





	К западу от заката

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [West of Sunfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616061) by [bela013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013). 



Она была слаба. Невозможно было отрицать это. Тюрьма сломала ее — во многих смыслах. Она была в дне пути от этого ада, но понимала, что этого недостаточно. За спиной разрасталось темное облако, и беглянке ничего не оставалось, кроме как брести дальше. Если уж ей суждено умереть, то она хотела умереть в пустыне, когда приближающаяся буря разорвет ее кожу до костей. Все лучше, чем подохнуть в клетке.

Была уже ночь, когда она заметила приближающиеся огни поселения. Мертвые деревья с окаменевшей корой обрамляли узкую тропинку, спускающуюся к пересекающему местность ручью. Она смутно помнила это место с тех пор, как ее затащили в тюрьму чуть больше десяти лет назад. При свете дня оно было похоже на кладбище, но под затянутой тучами луной деревья казались почти живыми, будто они нависли над ней, наблюдая и ожидая.

Услышав шум впереди, беглянка замедляет свой шаг. Раздался сдавленный крик, а затем отчетливый звук удара по плоти. Громкий шлепок повторялся снова и снова. Она сдерживает всхлип, чувствуя, как страх охватывает ее. Единственный путь лежал вперед. Рука покрепче сжимает единственный пистолет, который беглянка украла во время побега, воспользовавшись возникшим из-за бунта хаосом.

Когда она достигает поляны, из ее глаз текут слезы, пальцы дрожат на спусковом крючке 9-мм пистолета. Разворачивающееся перед ней сейчас зрелище она настолько часто видела в тюрьме, что оно не могло не вызвать ответной реакции. Небольшая группа людей окружила лежащего на земле человека, избивая его деревянной палкой, которая чуть ли не оборачивалась вокруг его тела во время удара.

Она хотела что-нибудь сделать. Подойти. Начать драку. Остановить это. Она едва могла дышать. Одежда этих людей была похожа на смесь одежды НКРовцев и охранников тюрьмы. Если бы она была спокойна, то заметила бы, как странно сидит на них эта одежда и как они были больше похожи на рейдеров и туземцев, чем на НКР. Однако в этот момент она была слишком напугана, чтобы заметить подобную деталь, так как один из тех людей потащил пленника к ближайшему дереву.

Она видит петлю, почти чувствует ее вокруг своей шеи. Она сама должна была умереть в петле, но, кинув ее в тюрьму, о ней забыли. Пленник вздернут на дереве и выглядит так, словно уже мертв. Даже не пытается дышать. Невольно дыхание беглянки стало чаще и громче, и этот звук заметили.

Может, это было божественное вмешательство или просто последний кусочек ее печально известной удачи, потому что, как только они к ней поворачиваются, беглянка стреляет, и прицел ее точен. Когда она еще была в НКР, 9-мм пистолет против рейдеров был не полезнее пневматического ружья. Однако пули попадают им прямо в глаза, одна за другой. Когда она приходит в себя, враги лежат на земле, и она бежит к висельнику, спотыкаясь о трупы нападавших и о собственные ноги.

Повешенный пленник висит мертвым грузом, и ей приходится постараться, чтобы обрезать веревку. Он с глухим звуком падает на землю. Беглянка молча дрожит от ярости из-за осознания, что он уже мертв. Это было похоже на кошмар, как все те разы, когда ее заставляли смотреть на повешение мелких хулиганов, не заслуживавших быть в тюрьме с ней и другими преступниками.

Труп на земле выглядит жалко, его лицо покрыто синяками, порезами и ожогами. Она касается рукой шрама на его голове и тихо молится за повешенного. Это было неправильно. Эта чрезмерная жестокость была неправильной. Несмотря на страх того, что ее поймают и вернут в тюрьму, беглянка решает похоронить его, даже если ей придется копать могилу собственными руками.

Она тянется к нему, чтобы закрыть его молочно-голубые глаза — в своем отчаянии она забыла сделать это раньше. Когда ее запястье перехватывает сильная рука, беглянка застывает. Труп переводит на нее свой мертвый взгляд и издает душераздирающий вопль, крик эхом отдается среди мертвых деревьев. Он кричит прерывисто, словно умирающий, словно мертвый.

У нее не было сил заорать в ответ. Всю свою энергию она направляет на то, чтобы вырвать запястье из его хватки и побежать к мертвым деревьям. Рот открыт, легкие в огне, живот свело судорогой. Она умрет. Умрет. Умрет. Происходящее было адом. Она бы никогда не смогла выжить с 9-мм пистолетом. Она бы никогда не смогла сбежать из тюрьмы. С самого начала она была обречена на смерть. Радтараканы уже должны были сожрать ее. Она была уже мертва.

Что-то ударяет ее с такой силой, что ее череп отскакивает от твердой земли. Даже в этом аду она чувствует боль, когда ее волосы тянут назад, и зажимающую ей рот руку.

— Ты погубишь нас. — Голос у ее уха — голос мертвеца, висельника, что сумел поймать ее. — Приведешь к нам весь форт Абандон.

Беглянка чувствует, как ее уха касаются зубы, и от страха у нее перехватывает дыхание, но сил вырываться уже нет.

Не ослабляя хватки на ее волосах, висельник встает и тащит ее за собой, в противоположную сторону от огней вдали. Он уже не зажимает ей рот, но беглянка даже не думает кричать. Она была _слаба_. И тюрьма сломала ее — во многих смыслах.

— Пойдем, спасительница. Позволь мне отплатить за твою доброту. — Его голос хриплый и вежливый, но было очевидно, что у беглянки нет выбора, принимать его _доброту_ или нет.

Они проходят мимо тел тех, что пытались его повесить. Его рука перемещается с головы беглянки на ее плечи, чтобы притянуть ее поближе. Насколько же она была сломлена, если впервые за много лет она почувствовала тепло только из-за этого трупа рядом с ней. Она плачет, но твердая хватка удерживает ее.

**Author's Note:**

> Если хотите (вежливо) покритиковать перевод, то я буду рада :)


End file.
